EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This is a renewal application for the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the Pennsylvania State University College of Medicine and The Milton S. Hershey Medical Center (HMC) with satellite outpatient facilities at the Elmore Clinical Research Center of the Pennsylvania State University (PSU), University Park (UP), PA. The GCRC program was initially funded in August of 1995 and refunded in December of 1999. The GCRC moved into new facilities in March 2003 after obtaining a Construction Grant (COS) from the NCRR in September of 2001. The satellite at the University Park campus is housed in the Elmore Clinical Research Center. Over the last 5 year funding period, the unit has grown incorporating a number of well funded scientists, expanding services, enhancing research training, and providing our investigators and patients with two truly outstanding facilities in which to perform their work. This renewal application contains 80 protocols from investigators in 27 separate departments within the Pennsylvania State University. The major areas of investigation include autonomic and cardiovascular physiology, aging, obesity, polycystic ovary disease, the genetics of ARDS, the study of the mechanisms and impact of sleep-disordered breathing on various diseases, the effects of nutrition on cardiovascular risk, and the study of insulin resistance. We are requesting 7,439 outpatient visits and 0 per diem inpatient days for the GCRC-Hershey, and 4,163 outpatient visits and 0 per diem inpatient days for the GCRC-UP. We are also requesting support for the Immunomodulation and Microdialysis Core Laboratories. We are enthused about the growth of the center and the potential for continued success.